Calor
by Adriana Swan
Summary: SPOILER LIVRO 2 - A Fúria dos Reis - Devan tentava não olhar, mas o calor que emanava entre Stannis e Melisandre era maior que sua vontade.


Minha primeira fic em ASOIAF *-*  
>Sejam bondosos.<br>SPOILER: livro 2, A Fúria dos Reis  
>StannisMelisandre, mas se vc não gosta da Melisandre (como eu) dá para ler mesmo assim.

**Calor**

**Adriana Swan**

Devan olhou de lado, tentando não olhar.

A tenda do Rei estava quente, o cheiro salgado do mar o entorpecendo assim como os gemidos. A grande tenda do Rei Stannis era composta por a parte principal, onde ficavam suas coisa pessoais e bancos onde podia receber seus oficiais e uma pequena ala separada por um pano que era onde o Rei dormia.

Os gemidos baixos chegaram até Devan onde estava deitado na parte pincipal da tenda e ele mordeu o lábio, tentando não olhar.

Olhou.

Por a pequena brecha entre os panos que dividiam o resto da tenda do leito de Stannis, não mais que vinte centímetros que se moviam com o agitar do vento sobre a tenda, Devan podia ver seu Rei deitado de costas, nú, com a bela sarcedotiza vermelha sobre ele, nua. Seus seios redondos balançavam livremente a cada vez que o corpo da mulher vermelha subia e descia de encontro ao do Rei. Seus cabelos eram como chamas vivas e seus olhos estavam fechados quando se debruçou sobre o homem, buscando provavelmente seus lábios, embora no campo limitado da visão de Devan fosse difícil afirmar.

O rapaz sentiu o sangue ferver.

Não era a primeira vez que o Rei e sua Sacerdotiza esqueciam da presença do jovem escudeiro. Sempre tentava virar para o lado e dormir, fingir que não ouvia os gemidos, mas tinha algo nele que não deixava. Algo que ficava cada vez mais rijo conforme os gemidos lhe chegavam.  
>Um forte vento passou pela tenda fazendo a brecha abrir um pouco mais. A mulher gingava, seu quadril rebolando num ritmo quente enquanto subia e descia, subia e descia. As mãos de Stannis se agarrando a sua cintura como se quisesse dominar aquele rebolado para si.<p>

Com um movimento para o lado o rapaz teve melhor visão dos dois e podia ver o rosto dela colado ao dele, sobre o travesseiro grosseiro. Ela lambeu o pescoço de seu Rei. Não devia olhar, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos. Era tentação demais para alguém tão jovem quanto ele.

Viu o corpo do Rei se ergue embaixo dela, se retesando entre as pernas de Melisandre. As mãos a apertaram com mais força e o gemido saiu mais abafado, enquanto Stannis fechava os olhos e a sacerdotisa voltava a ergue o corpo, ficando montada sobre ele, cavalgando em sua masculinidade com vigor e swing, levando o Rei Stannis Baratheon ao clímax em meio ao fogo que emanava entre as pernas dela, e levando Devan ao mesmo clímax diante daquele visão de êxtase.

Devan podia ver as mãos que a agarraram tão forte pela cintura se afrouxarem e o Rei engolindo em seco enquanto sua respiração voltava ao normal aos poucos. Devan também relaxava, sentindo as calças desagradavelmente molhadas enquanto seus olhos, menos curiosos e mais sonolentos, admiravam a pele nua, as curvas bem feitas e os fascinantes seios fartos e redondos da sacerdotisa enquanto ela virava o rosto um pouco, em sua direção.

E olhou direto para _ele_.

Devan desviou o olhar do dela imediatamente, assustado, puxando as mantas para se cobrir melhor. Obviamente, não lhe cabia ficar olhando as intimidades do Rei. Mordeu o lábio pensando se ela contaria a Stannis e se ele o repreenderia. Quando voltou a olhar para os dois, viu para seu desespero Melisandre saindo do colo do Rei que parecia adormecer e passando nua sob os mantos que os separava e vindo encara-lo do outro lado da tenda.

O rapaz sentou-se agitado. Apesar de ter adotado o mesmo deus que seu Rei, temia a mulher vermelha assim como seu pai e seu irmão o faziam.

- Estava espionando a intimidade de seu Rei? – Melisandre falou, sua voz grave e cortante. Ele engoliu em seco, assustado.

- Não, senhora sacerdotiza. – A resposta foi automatica e falada de forma insegura.

- Eu o vi espionando – ela retrucou ácida, seus olhos vermelhos demonstrando certa fúria. – Reveja seus votos e suas atitudes, jovem escudeiro, essa não é a maneira certa de servir seu Rei. O Senhor da Luz não gosta de traidores.

O rapaz se encolheu sobre seus lençois, aterrorizado. O corpo nu da mulher parecia bem mais atrativo a distância, do outro lado da tenda, enquando cavalgava com o Rei. Agora que estava quase sobre Devan, nua, ele só conseguia ohar para seus ohos vermelhos que cintilavam maldade.

- Eu juro por minha honra que não queria… -ele começou a se lamentar.

-Silêncio! – Falou alto – Acha que eu não posso dar um jeito em você, escudeiro?

- Deixe o garoto em paz.

A voz do Rei Stannis Baratheon chegou a eles forte e fria como uma ordem.

A mulher se virou para a ala separada da tenda, dando assim visão livre ao rapaz para ver seu Rei sentado sobre as mantas com uma expressão séria no rosto. A única coisa que cobria seu corpo nu era uma pequena toalha no colo ocultando sua virilidade.

A mulher mudou sua postura e colocou um sorriso sensual em seus lábios.

- Como quiser, meu Rei. – falou com voz doce.

- Já não preciso de seus serviços, volte para sua tenda.

Por um instante, Devan quase levantou para pegar suas coisas, pensando que o Rei se dirigisse a ele, mas foi a mulher que se cobriu com sua manta vermelha e saiu da tenda a passos rápidos.

- Onde estão meus lençois? – Stannis indagou, procurando com os olhos enquanto passava a mão no rosto, parecendo se sentir cansado.

O escudeiro pulou para fora dos próprios lençois para ir servir a seu Rei, incomodado com o úmido dentro de suas calças e com medo da reprimenda por ter olhado.

Mas a reprimenda não veio.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Stannis Baratheon deitou-se, deixando o olhar vagar perdido pelo teto baixo da tenda. Num instante, Devan estava ajoelhado ao lado dele desenrolando uma grande manta e cobrindo seu corpo nu. Sentiu-se incomodado. Preferiria que o rapaz tivesse lhe deixado a manta e voltado ao seu canto, mas desde que se proclamara Rei, Devan o tratava com muito mais cuidados do que era necessário. Muito mais cuidados do que gostaria.

Devan o cobriu com delicadeza, se certificando que o seu Rei estava confortável e voltou para seu canto para dormir. Era um bom rapaz.  
>E Stannis deixara que os visse.<p>

Essa não era a primeira vez que esquecia da presença do rapaz do outro lado da tenda e acabava por consumar o ato com seu escudeiro ali, a poucos metros de distância. Melisandre tirava essas coisas de sua cabeça, acabava por não lembrar. E agora ele os vira de novo.

Deitou-se de lado, dando as costas onde o rapaz estava, irritado consigo mesmo. Onde deixava a sua honra ao se deitar com Melisandre? Nunca fora homem dado a prazeres carnais, nem mesmo com sua esposa. E agora se prestava a possuir a mulher vermelha com o escudeiro olhando? Se Devan contar ao pai…

E que problema teria se contasse? Stannis era agora Rei, não devia satisfações a ninguém, muito menos ao Cavaleiro das Cebolas, ora essa.

Mas ainda assim podia sentir os olhos de Davos sobre si, o repreendendo, o julgando.

Na verdade, se Stannis tivesse que julgar a si mesmo por aqueles atos, se auto-condenaria.


End file.
